


I'm watching you dancing in the kitchen, I could call you my new religion

by bonotje



Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: It’s weird how quickly things become normal. He usually only got this André on lazy Sundays stolen away from the usual busy raceweeks, now he gets to have this every day of the week. He wonders if he’ll get bored of this soon or if he will have to kick it like some sort of drug once the quarantine is over.
Relationships: André Lotterer/James Rossiter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	I'm watching you dancing in the kitchen, I could call you my new religion

**Author's Note:**

> My first FE fic 😱 With all the instagram stories James and André have been posting recently as they're self quarantining this just had to happen. André just looks too damn soft in all of those videos!
> 
> Title from New Religion by The Heydaze

He stumbles down the stairs slowly, head still groggy from having just woken up, the smell of coffee luring him out of the cocoon of sleep warm bed sheets. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs he takes a moment to take in the sight before him. André is stood at the kitchen counter, eyes focussed on the coffee machine. His hair is all soft and falling down across his forehead, the grey strands glimmering silver in the morning sunlight as he bends down to fiddle with the machine. Sleepy eyes meet his own as the machine starts to sputter again, André handing him a cup of coffee as he steps forward into the kitchen. There’s a lopsided heart decorating the foam today and it makes his lips twitch up into a smile.

It’s weird how quickly things become normal. He usually only got this André on lazy Sundays stolen away from the usual busy raceweeks, now he gets to have this every day of the week. He wonders if he’ll get bored of this soon or if he will have to kick it like some sort of drug once the quarantine is over.

They’re lucky, of course they are, tucked away in Gordes together with their friends. A big house with acres of land to play around in with their toys. The closest neighbours miles away. He can’t even imagine what it would’ve been like if he hadn’t come to stay with André, the little hideaway weekend planned weeks ago. Can’t imagine what it would’ve been like stuck alone in his apartment in Monaco. The usually bustling city coming to an abrupt standstill. 

Here in Gordes everything remains nearly the same, the quiet surroundings only disturbed by the wide array of motorised toys they get to choose from, or the laughter echoing through the mountains as they cycle across deserted streets. Streets they probably wouldn’t have seen anyone else on, on any other given day either. 

“Morning,” André smiles, pulling him out of his reverie, his own coffee now clutched in his hands. He looks down at his own cup, where the heart has now turned into a wobbly mess, and takes a sip of it. 

“Morning. How long have you been up?” André’s side of the bed had been cold when James had woken up, the hand that had reached out for it turning icy as he’d lain there staring out at the quiet scenery of André’s backyard. Eyes following the birds flying through the clear blue sky. It was looking to be a perfect day, the winter sun warming them up on their adventures for the day. 

“An hour or so, went on a long walk with Max. I think he’s getting tired of them though, he refused to get up after our little rest at the top of the road, only got up when I got out the treats.”

“Hmm, just like me then,” James says with a wink, sipping down the last dregs of his coffee. He’s already feeling more awake, André’s eyes starting to light up a little more as well now that there’s caffeine flowing through his veins. As he sets his cup down on the kitchen counter he steps in close to André, his hands finding his waist, pulling him in even closer as he presses his lips against André’s. There’s the bitter taste of coffee as he licks down over his lips, a smile pulling at his own lips when he hears André sigh happily. 

André’s skin is warm when he slips his hands underneath his loose t-shirt, hands roaming over the strong muscles in his back before he softly maps out each notch of his spine until he reaches his neck, holding him in place as he kisses down more firmly. He feels André’s hands on his cheeks then, his thumb rubbing over where his beard is getting a little too long and bristly. The rasp of his thumb stroking against the grain sends a slow shiver down his spine, his mouth falling open for André with a groan. 

There’s no real urgency behind the kiss, their tongues dragging against each other slowly as their lips smack softly. James lets his eyes flutter open, the small wrinkles around André’s eyes barely visible in the soft focus his eyes provide him with their close proximity. As if he can feel James’ eyes on him André slowly blinks his eyes open as well, blue meeting brown. 

He smiles into the kiss again, pressing a few more quick pecks to André’s waiting lips before drawing back slowly, his hands falling down to André’s lower back as he asks, ”So what’s the plan for today?”

“Hmm, breakfast and then maybe we can try out those old scooters that are in the back of the garage,” André murmurs, pressing another kiss against James’ lips. 

“Mhm, sounds like a plan. Where’s the rest by the way?”

“Mitch and Nina went out for a run when I came back with Max. And uhm, Tess and Ania are still in bed,” he says with a wry look. 

“Uh oh, what did you walk in on?”

“Nothing, I turned right back around after I heard the first  _ Oh my God! _ ” 

As he says it they can hear the stairs to the basement creaking, both girls looking a bit more rumpled than normal. “Oh hellooo ladies,” James grins. 

There’s a blush spreading over Ania’s cheeks, clearly having heard André’s earlier words. Tess on the other hand just smirks and sends them a wink, shoving them out of the way of the coffee machine, raising an eyebrow as André starts to protest. He’s very protective of his coffee maker, his boyfriend, and James can see the way André cringes as Tess doesn’t weigh out the coffee. 

He also recognises the exact moment that André realises protesting won’t stop Tess from making the coffee in such a barbaric way, the pained looked on his face turning resigned as he instead starts to fiddle with his phone. A few moments later the opening notes of a song start to play over the bluetooth speakers. It takes James a moment to recognise the melody but when Harry Styles’ voice starts blasting through the kitchen he groans loudly, ”André! Not again!”

He’s heard this goddamn song way too many times over the last couple of days, André getting the song stuck in his head when he heard it on the radio on the way to the grocery store and he’s not stopped playing it ever since. André just pokes his tongue out at him, moving along to the beat, grinning wide as Tess and Ania join him, a cup of coffee in both of their hands now. 

James’ eyes fix in on the way André’s hips are moving, swaying side to side in time with the beat of the song, his mouth moving along a second too late each time until the song gets to the chorus. The _ Just let me adore you  _ sung loudly, André’s arms stretching out towards him, trying to get James to join them. He shakes his head no, determined not to let André pull him into this, but as the song starts playing again he can feel his resolve start to falter. 

“Come on babe!” André beckons, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in close. His strong hands find James’ hips, moving them along to the beat in time with his own. And James shakes his head again, fondly this time, and rests his hands on André’s waist, his head bopping along to the song now as well. 

“Just let me adore you,” André whispers in his ear, the warm breath hitting his skin making a shiver run down his spine, before André’s lips find his again in a slow kiss. 

They continue to move along to the beat slowly as they kiss, bodies pressed closed together, neither of them noticing when the music stops and switches to some other pop song. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
